


They Call It Creeping

by kusege



Category: The Search For Henry Jekyll (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: (Referenced) - Freeform, (kinda), Abuse of quoting canon, Al writes emo poems, Breaking and Entering, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Physical Abuse, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusege/pseuds/kusege
Summary: They call it creeping,I say lovingIt’s the only way for meFilling out papers,signing waiversbut I stay outside his reachAn Unhealthy Obsession, The Blake Robinson Synthetic Orchestra





	They Call It Creeping

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote half of this at 2:30 am, so I’m sorry if it’s occasionally unclear or incoherent. At any rate, it’s an actual fic this time and not a shitpost!! I hope you enjoy! (Please leave a kudos/comment if you do, they fuel me)

The first time he broke in, Hyde had to be very quiet and careful. He had no idea where to go, but to follow him was risky at best. The memories were fresh in his mind, after all- her funeral had only been a few days ago- but he needed to see him again more than anything. So he made his way towards the better part of town, where the station was, and waited for Al to leave.   
  
Every time the door would open, Hyde sat up from where he was perched on top of the building, looking down excitedly. And every time, it would be someone else. As time wore on, fewer and fewer people trickled out. He waited for hours, as the sky grew dark and the air grew cold and he could hear all kinds of chaos happening in the distance. Hyde longed to join in the fun, maybe break a few bones, maybe find a quick fuck- but later, later. As soon as this was sorted.   
  
Just as he was preparing to give it up and come back again some other night, the door opened one last time. Out of habit only, Hyde sat up, casting a bored glance to the ground-   
  
And saw a glorious flash of white hair, pulled back into a ponytail that Hyde longed to caress. It was him.   
  
Immediately, Hyde began to walk along the roofs of the buildings. He had to be careful, lest anyone overhear him, but then again, all anyone knew was that Henry Jekyll was missing. He could probably come up with a suitable lie. Still, though, he’d rather keep his freedom while he had it.   
  
Al was a fast walker, and the roofs of London were not exactly uniform or particularly clean, so Hyde found himself struggling to keep up. Eventually, it became clear that his master plan to avoid detection was unsustainable. Hyde reluctantly climbed down the next building he could, and followed Al on the ground.   
  
This was a much more dangerous game, as Al could simply turn around to find him. He’d take the risk, though, as the reward would all be worth it.   
  
It took quite a few more minutes for Al to reach a small apartment building- in decent shape for this part of town, but certainly not the kind of thing that showed Al’s status. Hyde found it incredibly sweet.   
  
He couldn’t go inside, unfortunately, but he could watch from outside, see the window on the second floor dimly glow. A faint silhouette visible through drawn curtains walking about before turning off the light, presumably to go to bed for the night.   
  
Hyde wasn’t the type to wait. He immediately climbed the building (it only took him about fifteen minutes, which he thought was rather impressive given Henry’s weak body and the lack of the fancy stonework of upper class homes or the messy scalable bricks of the lower class.) Once he made it up, it was a simple matter of quietly dropping outside Al’s window and, wedging his fingernails into the crack between the panes, pulling it open to give himself access.   
  
Hyde smoothly shut the window behind him and began to look around the tiny apartment. Not much to see, really- it was very clear that Al did not spend a lot of time here, and did not spend a lot of money on himself. The area was rather sparse, although certainly livable. There was little more than the essentials, though; none of the personal effects that would usually be expected of someone.   
  
After some contemplation, Hyde made to open the door to Al’s bedroom. What he found inside wasn’t too different, although Al did clearly have his little trinkets now- he slept with his ring on, Hyde could see, and his valet badge lay on the table next to him. Scattered around the tiny room were various articles of clothing and dozens of crumpled pieces of paper. Hyde smoothed one out. He held it up to the light from the window, eyes scanning the page.   
  
_ Jekyll, _ __   
__   
_ I am terribly sorry for leaving you with no explanation. I had never meant to hurt you by keeping this a secret, but I was scared of how you would rea _ __   
  
Unfinished. That was... disappointing. Hyde frowned before picking up another.   
  
_ Dearest Henry, _ __   
__   
_ I can’t stand being apart from you like this. Every time I close my eyes, I still see you there,  _ _~~screaming at me and throwing that va~~   _ _ smiling at me and holding me close. I can’t stop thinking about the time you got drunk, told me I was the only one you could depend on.  _ _ ~~I think of it nightl~~ _ _  It comes to my mind again on occasion. Henry, I don’t know how I’m livi _ __   
  
Again, it was unfinished. Hyde sighed- he seemed doomed to not be able to gain anything from this adventure into Al’s home. All he wanted was some little trinket to remember him by for nights when things were getting dull.   
  


Al quietly shifted in his bed, and Hyde immediately turned to look. He looked so beautiful in sleep… pure and helpless, like he needed to be protected. Hyde stood there for a minute, listening to Al’s gentle, rhythmic breathing. His eyes followed his chest, rising and falling. He knew his mark lay there, just below the covers. He wondered if it still hurt- it probably did, not having been given the time it needed to scar over. Hopefully, Al didn’t mind… Hyde had needed to remind him of whose he was.

Hyde managed to tear himself away and returned to his task of finding something to take with him. However, to find something that wouldn’t be missed would be extremely difficult... the place was fairly empty already. Maybe he could get away with just a bit of Al’s clothing? As long as it was nothing too big...   
  
Hyde leaned down to the floor, squinting in the dim light of the room. Something far too big, more paper, pants absolutely wouldn’t do, a scarf might- no, never.

  
His hands found something small and soft, half-flattened to the ground, but perfect. Hyde grinned and snatched up the pair of gloves, starting a bit at the crunching noise they made. He found another piece of paper, crumpled and sandwiched between the two gloves. He carefully opened it.   
  
_ My chest is inlaid with scars and desire _ __   
_ You are alight like a flame _ __   
_ Each time I approach all I gain is a burn _ __   
_ But I wish you’d touch me again _ __   
__   
_ I cannot fly for my wings have been clipped _ __   
_ You stand over me with a knife _ __   
_ And yet as I stumble and crawl on the floor _ __   
_ I know I would give you my life _ __   
  
Was this... a poem? It was almost cute. Hyde read it again, practically devouring the words Al had left for him. He then smiled and tucked it in his back pocket. It would do, along with the gloves, for now.   
  
Ah, the gloves.... Hyde cradled them in his hands like they were spun of pure gold. Not particularly interesting, maybe- a deep grey, fabric somewhat warm but clearly not designed for the snow. A bit worn on the seams of his ring finger, almost like it was poorly fitted and couldn’t contain the entire thing. He wondered at how much larger than his own gloves they were- Al really was so big.   
  
He lifted them to his face and inhaled deeply. The scent was wonderful, like cheap soap and sweat and the slight sourness that followed Al like a curse. Hyde gasped a bit at it- he hadn’t gotten to smell Al before, as he had never been so close to him- but this was marvelous. He took another breath of Al, and he started to pant. God, he needed more, this small scrap of fabric wouldn’t last him forever, he was already craving another sniff, he needed Al now-   
  
Al made a small noise from where he slept, shifting in his bed. Hyde froze, lungs screaming for another breath, hoping to hear him settle. Instead, Al made another noise, a small groan, becoming much more active. He had overstayed his welcome. “Until next time, lover boy,” he whispered, staring after Al as he closed the door behind him.   
  
His heart hurt as he forced himself to leave Al’s apartment. It screamed for him to return, to never leave, to make Al his own and never let him leave his sight, to protect him and love him and make him forget everything but Hyde... but he couldn’t, not yet. Not until he was certain that Henry wouldn’t come back, that Al would be all his. Then, he could do whatever he wanted. He would just have to make do for now.


End file.
